


Shrek x Shaggy (Vol.1)

by LegLady



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Art, Epic red sword, Graphic Novel, Indian Midgets are holding me at gunpoint and making me write tags help, M/M, Memes, joke, shaggy’s a god demon thing I guess, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegLady/pseuds/LegLady
Summary: Shrek and donkey are sent to fight Shaggy. They fall in love lol.
Relationships: Shrek/Shaggy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so before we begin, yes, I did draw this. I didn’t add any dialogue cause all the dialogue I could think of sound pretty dumb. I know my art style really isn’t the best either so I am sorry.   
> Enjoy my cursed comic children.

  
this is the cover. page 1, I guess. It’s making me write instead of just putting pictures in. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek accidentally summons Shaggy. Oh no.


	3. Chapter 2: The Prelude




	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon




	5. Chapter 4: The Blade




	6. Chapter 5: The Fall From Grace




	7. Chapter 6: The Confrontation




End file.
